A twisted chase
by PimpNinjaVannah
Summary: James/PH my first silent hill yaoi, I own Jin, Sora, Phoenix, Victor but not James, Alex, Cybil, Alissa ya know Silent Hill people. T for...ummm cussing and makin out Humor i guess n somthin else. RRA and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Nonononono!" the terrified bruntte whispered to himself, trying to keep sane as he ran into an old broken down factory. "I've been here for almost a year! I am **not** going to let you kill me!" James yelled, running into a dead end. "Shit..." he whispered, turning around to see PH blocking his only escape. James pressed his back to the peeling walls of the factory and shut his eyes, waiting for the blow of the bloody butcher in front of him to end his life.

"Calm down, human." a deep vocie rummbled, making James open his eyes and look around. _'Bugs, peeling walls...but nothing that can talk except..'_ "Y-You can talk?" James unpeeled himself from the wall and walked in front of PH. "Obivously."

"Do you have a head under there?" James asked like a turly interested five year old. "Yes." PH smiled and started to laugh, tilting his head to the side. "Whats so funny?" James pouted. "Not two mintues ago, you were running for you life, me being the one chasing you may I remind you, and now you seem interested in your killer." Amusement tainted his vocie. James's eyebrows knotted, showing him going into deep thought. "Well your not going to kill me cause you can talk-"

"Does not mean I cannot kill you."

"If you could, you would've. This has to be like, the millionth time you've cornered me and yet we have this conversation." James eyed the helmet of the(man?) in front of him. PH stared at him in surprise(Not like James could tell.)"True enough. I'll admit, I find you mildly entertaining."

"Mildy? Well that's offensive." James gave a fake pout then smiled. His smile grew as he realized this was the first time he smiled since he entered Silent Hill. "Anyways, you can talk, which means, I guess, your human, and you dont seem as scary."

"I am anything but human." James notcied that his vocie changed from the amused tone he had earlier to something more sad. "i dont believe that." James smiled sadly, a panging in his chest wanting to comfort the man(again-?). PH placed down his overly large(and ultra heavy looking from James perspective) sword on the floor and uncliped the locks holding his helmet. James gasped at the man(!) placing his helmet on the floor. _'My god! He's...amazing!'_ PH had long(Bout mid back), spikey blood red hair, his ends turning the darkest shade of blue, his eyes were a deep, swirled red/orange almost like fire... "Though I'm flattered, staring _is_ rude." he spoke with a genuine smile.

"I-Im no-not staring!" James stuttered turning his blushing face away. "What is your name human?" James looked back to see PH's head tilted. _'A sign of interest hopfully.'_

"My name is James Sutherland. Nice to meet you offically PH." James stuck out his hand with a big smile. "I am Jin." he smiled too, shaking the smaller males hand. James eyes snapped open as Jin's hand covered his own. "Your hand is huge!" he looked up to the 6'5 male. "Well it wasnt going to be small." James muttered to himself. "Wait..Jin? Like chinese or somethin?" James asked confused. "Well, true, it does orginally hail from China but my mother felt it was a...fitting name."

"What does it mean?" James asked. "It means bright, brave. It was used to name warriors in olden times as well." Jin smiled sadly. "I think it fits." Jin's face screwed up in confusion. "Why?" James laughed, his bright voice ringing through the factory as he looked at PH's knotted eyebrows and twisted lips. "Cause your smart, i imagine, and you are pretty brave." he motions to the peeled walls around him. "I am scared shitless of this place. But you walk around here with an apron and a huge fuckin sword!" Jin smiply smiled, showing his razor sharp teeth in an amazing smile. "You are the first one to speak to me as a person instead of a monster in years. You are amazing, James." he laughed at James blushing face. "T-Thanks." he watched as Jin took a look around. "Morning will be here soon..I must go. You should too." James couldnt help but feel depressed of not being able to spend anymore time with the taller, sexy male-

_'Sexy? ummmmm...My word choosing is outta wack. That's not what I meant.'_

"Will I see you again?" The question left his lips before his brain had OKed it.

_'Shit! I sound like a fucking girl!'_

"Of course." Jin smiled as James looked back up in shock. "I will see you soon James." Suddenly Jin's face was inches away from his own. "I-Umm-Y...okay." After stuttering something non-understandable, James gave a small meek reply, his heart racing and his face beet red. Before he knew it, Jin gently placed his lips atop James. James gasped, his mouth opening wider and allowing Jin to slide his tonuge in. James closed his eyes and kissed back, not questioning the action or the feeling in his chest towards the action and choosing to enjoy it. James gave a small moan before Jin pulled away. "The sweet taste of vanilla and James." Jin purred, standing up straight. "Til next time James." he smiled at the panting, blushing smaller male. "T-til next time Jin." and with that, Jin dissapeared, the walls were back to normal and sun was shining through the dusty windows of the normal abandon factory in Silent Hill.

James heart pounded as he let out a shakey sigh and leaned against, what was his dead end just a couple of mintues ago. "I-I cant feel like this...Not fo-for him...Not for anyone b-but Mary..." yet... just thinking of the other males eyes and his lightly tanned skin sent his heart into over drive and a shiver down his spine. "We only met a couple of mintues ago! This is..." James sighed as his name slipped past his lips. "Jin." Even the name left a hot n cold, sweet taste in his mouth, reminding him of the apple 'n cininimon taste of the others mouth. "Man, if Mary _is_alive and finds me...she's gunna kill me!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N-Quicky! I made Alex blond instead of James cause I think blond Alex is cute. Also Alex is younger then James!_

James wondered 'round the normal(If it was ever) streets of Silent Hill, mainly passin' the time until he could see a certain someone. James was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard someone

_"Hey mister! Your human right?!"_

James turned to look down the empty main street to see a small blond figure running towards him. He simply stopped and waits for the blond to reach him.

"M...*huff huff* my names...A-Alex." Alex stood up from his hands on his knees and shook James' extended hand. "I'm James." Alex nodded. "Nice to meet another guy. I passed this crazy blond chick with a pipe. She kept tryin to hit me, yellin 'Whack a mole! Whack a mole!'." Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "Wait...A blond with a pipe? Me and you gotta talk bout that but first, what are you doing here?" James smiled at Alex's relief face, probably in finding another human not trying to kill him. "Well uhhhhh... I was looking for my little brother, Joshua. My family often took vacations back here, back home. After three months of no calls and no one comin home, I decided to go out looking for them...I found my parents.." Alex trailed off, turning his head. "I'm sorry." James patted the blond on the shoulder. "It's fine. I...I just want to find Josh...soon." Alex shook his head and looked back at James. "What 'bout you? Why are you here?"

"I was looking for my...dead wife. It may sound crazy but...I got a letter from here saying she was still alive and here. I dont think she'd be happy with me though..."

"Why n-"

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMM_

"Oh shit! The siren!" Alex looked around. _'Trying to find somewhere to hide I guess. I should too...Even if I find Jin, who knows what else will fuckin find me.'_

"Come on Alex! We need some place to hide: Quick!" James grabbed Alex's hand and drugs him to his original hide away; The hardware store.

"Come on!" He pulled the tripping blond into the store and quickly shut the door. "Board this up! I'll see if there's anything else we can use or fix to help us last!" Alex nodded and began pulling stands away from the peeling walls to the front door.  
James ran into the back of the store and finds a shotgun. "Get ready Alex; What is this? Your fourth, third?"

"Second! How bout you?!"

"Been here for almost 10 months...so maybe my 19? Probably more!" A shotgun shot rung out through the store as a Feral jumped through the back window and tried to attack James. "James!?" said brunette smiled at the fact of Alex's worry when they had just met.

"I'm fine! How you doin?!"

"Ummm! Well! There's this thing...biting at my fuckin ankle and it's annoying!" James ran to Alex and spots Alex holding the heavy pounding door with creepers swarming around his ankles. "I-"

"Thingy! Thingy behind you!" Alex squeaked and just as James turned around a Lying Figure(Straightjacket or whatever) thrusts itself towards him, knocking the shotgun out of his hand and knocking him the floor. Alex tried to think of a way to help as James rolled and dodged out the way of the spraying acid.

Alex took a deep breath and pushed himself away from the door, sending himself flying into the Lying Figure, knocking them both to the ground but in the process, Alex's shoulder was burned by the acid spurring out of the monster as they fell. "Fuuuuuuuuuk!" Alex hissed, grabbing a nearby 2 by 4 and smashing it's head over and over. "ALEX!" James screamed but not for the reason you'd think. "I'm fine James! Th-!" before he finished, a monster ,James guessed, both him and Alex never seen before, grabbed Alex's foot and started dragging him to the back. 'He looks pretty big, kinda the size of Jin but maybe bigger and not carrying any sword.' James thought, trying to figure who or what the thing is."No! Get the fuck off!" Alex yelled, hitting the cloaked figure with the 2 by 4. As the the figure continue to be unfazed, a Feral pounced on James, pinning him to the floor.

"JAMES!" Alex yelled, the thing dragging him stopped and ripped his weapon away and threw it somewhere. "ALEX!"  
_'Fuck! I cant let him die...nor can I just sit here!' _

James shook off the skinless dog and hurried to stand and tackled the cloaked monster. "Get off!" it hissed, pushing James off, making him roll next to Alex on the floor. The hooded monster picked up a nearby bat and lifted it over it's head. "Shit! Fuckin how long does this-!"

_mmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMM_

"Thank god!" James muttered, watching as the Ferals, Creepers, Lying Figures and the big ass PH look alike disappear. The walls re-peel, going back to their original dull green and the sun shown a dim light through the windows. "James.." it's a light whisper but it's enough to make said man look over to the blond next to him, who whispered his name, now out cold. "Mine as well." James lopsidedly smiled and let his head fall on the hardwood floor, drifting off.

* * *

_"James? James man, wake up... Dude you cannot! have died on me."_

"Shove a helmet in it, skater." James groaned at the sound of Alex's voice, trying so hard to ignore it and keep sleeping. _"Oh thank god! I thought you died!"_

"Have no faith huh?"

_"Ended up here didn't I?"_ James could feel Alex stop hovering over him. He even could feel the blond relax. "Your lookin for your brother. Still no faith?" Alex kept quiet. James rolled over and opened his eyes to see dark blues staring back. "If...if I say that...I have no faith..that I've...I've lost all hope and...the reason my brother didnt stay with me for the vacation was..I pushed him away...and now he's in this god forsaken town!" James slowly sat up at the sound of Alex's cracked voice. "Alex..."

"I did this! My mom...my dad...Josh.." Unsure of why, James pulls Alex into a hug and continues to comfort the other. "It's not your fault." Alex laid his head on James brown jacket, inhaling a homey scent and cried some more.

As noon disappears to night, James decided that he'll spend the night with Alex and maybe they could help each other. And for the first time since they met, James forgot about Jin.

_A/N-Yeah. That's my Silent Hill Siren XP Thanks for reading hoe you continue to enjoy! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Soooo James. That's his name right?" a 6'7, short blue haired man with dark green eyes leaned on the opposite wall of his younger brother, Jin. "Yes." Jin sat at the desk in his room, his back turned to his brother Phoenix. "Now...I dont get it." Phoenix pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his brother. "What dont you get?" Jin huffed, knowing what was gonna happen. "You 'fall' for this human named James yet" Phoenix leaned in, his mouth breathing hot, sweet air into Jin's ear. "you've already fallen." Jin quickly stood up and pushed the other away.

"N-No. Your my brother, nothing more."

"Is that truly how you see us? How you see me?" Green eyes smirked while lips formed a twisted smile. Phoenix stalked closer, trapping the almost golden eyed male in the corner of the room, next to the bed. "No no no. You see me as more. Much much more." As Phoenix closed in, Jin turned his face down and away from the others, putting inches away from their face. "I think of you as my brother, as I think of Victor as my brother." he spoke calmly even though he could bearly hear himself over his heart beating. Phoenix let out an actual laugh. "And just what do you find so funny?" Jin hissed, turning his face back to up his...his..._'Brother..his my brother!'_

As he looked into the deep green eyes Jin realized he made a mistake turning his head back. "I find your denial funny as well as cute, my love."

"There is no denial within what I've said." Jin could feel his face heat up under Phoenix's heated gaze. "Look me in the eyes." Phoenix ordered. Jin kept quiet and did nothing. Phoenix grabbed Jin's chin and tilted his head up, making fiery golden eyes lock with unreadable greens. 'James...My sweet, funny, brave James...Even so..' Jin continued to look over his brother. "Phoenix, you know as well as I do, this is wrong." Jin reasoned with his brother but mainly with himself. "You know as well as I do that you love me. Nothing has changed. That human can not change our love." Phoenix moved his hands down to Jin waist. "No human can change our love." Phoenix dipped his head, leaving his and Jin face only inches away. "Isn't that right" the blue haired male moved even closer, letting their breath mix into an intoxicating, head spinning oxygen for them both. "My Jin?"

"Jin! Phoenix! Victor and the rapist twins are lookin for you!" Jin smiled at the growl that irrupted from Phoenix as their sister's voice rung through the hotel. "Goddamit Sora!" Phoenix stomped out to the hall.

_"Oh there you are Phoen-"_

_"You little-! You better keep those bandages handy 'cause when I'm done with you-"_

_"Wh-What I'd do big brother?!_" Jin could hear Sora running away from the angry monster that was her oldest brother.

_"Get back here!"_

_"Never! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_ Jin laughed as he heard Jin run after the Silent Hill nurse. Though as things got quiet, Jin couldnt help but ask himself...

_'Was Phoenix right?'_

* * *

"Of course he was right!" Alex beamed at his close friend, James Sunderland. "Your saying that Robin, aka Jason, as Redhood...was right?"

"Yes! Batman can injure sure but sometimes, and this goes for more in someplace like Gotham, people need to be put down. Like ol' yeller." Alex said the last part in his 'cun-tray' voice. "And why did old yeller get put down?" James asked, dying to know what Alex's answer is. Alex stopped in his tracks of trailing down the aisle in the abandon supermarket and turned to James. "Because old yeller erased the messages of the answering machine." James too stopped when he heard the answer. "What?" James put down the orange shopping basket. "Yeah. You never heard?"

"Old yeller, the dog, erased the messages off an answering machine."

"...Oh wait...The last thing I watched on T.V back home was Family Guy. Sorry.." Alex blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Exactly." James laughed, finding it hard to think that Alex was 29. He continued with Alex to trail around the store. "Isn't all this food...ya know rotten?"

"Normally yes. But every time, after a peeling-" Alex opened his mouth but didn't get a word out. "the siren Alex. After each one, when Silent Hill goes back to the sulfur filled Hill, the stores always seem to be repacked."

"B-But I saw a woman...running out of the school with a can of food and her and another woman started fighting over it. Why didn't they just come here?" Alex questioned as he followed James down to the surprisingly working freezer aisle. "They want to be close to the church. That's their go-to place when the peeling starts. It keeps the darkness out sure but.."

"But what?" James stopped and so did Alex. "I-in my first couple of months here I met this woman, Rose. She was here looking for her daughter. She told me of how these people use to live...Why this town is full of sulfur." Alex stood quiet, hoping James would continue. "She told me that...children with no father would be seen as evil...and would be-"

"Burned." James looked at Alex's serious face in shock. "Y-yes."

"How did you know?" Alex turned away. "I just...know." James sensed something touchy about the subject so left it alone. "Well, they refuse to go too far from their Holy church. But their already damned...this" James motions around them with his free hand. "this is their hell. And we" James opened one of the freezer doors and picked up a cold bottle of beer. "are here for somethin." James mumbled handing Alex the beer. "Thanks."

"Anytime." They shopped in quiet for a while then...

"Hey James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For saving me and well, everything." James turned to the blushing blond and for a split second, he saw Jin's sharp teethed, amazing smile. He quickly shook his head and smiled at Alex. "No problem 'Lex." Alex lit up at the nickname. "Where are we gonna cook and eat and stuff?" the sudden question popping into to mind made Alex tilt his head. "A working diner of course!" Alex didn't follow but nodded his head anyways. "Since you gave me a nickname, I gotta give you one!" Alex said like a happy child as him and James exit the supermarket.

"You really dont-"

"Jamesy? Nah...J. Land? Like your name; James Sunder-land? Ooh! How 'bout Jim? Or John? Like 'Saw'?"

"Here we go..." James huffed as he tried to listen to Alex.

"Whats your middle name?"

"Andrew." Alex giggled a bit but then shut his mouth when James gave him a death glare.

"Lets see..J. A. S...Jas..no...Jaz! Thats it! Your new nickname is Jaz!" Alex smiled victoriously like he had found a way outta Silent Hill. "Not bad." James tilted his head side to side. "Right?...Hey, do you feel like..ya know, we're been watched?" Alex's voice went down to a whisper. James looked around. "Now that you mention it..."

"Come on! Lets get to the place." Alex said in a shaky voice, pulling James along to the _S & H Hill Diner_. "Yeah..." James muttered, looking from the fogged streets to flashing sign of the broken yet workin diner. **_"James..."_**

James shivered at the hissing of his name and just as he turned around to look into the fog once more, he was pulled into the diner by Alex. But not before he spotted two, pretty pissed off green eyes watching him and Alex through the fog.

A/N-RRA!


	4. Chapter 4

"You _cannot_ be serious 'Nix!" hissed a 6'4, short light mango haired, blue/gray eyed guy to his oldest brother. "Of course I'm serious Victor! _That"_ Phoenix pointed to their firey haired brother a couple of feet away, laughing with their sisters. "is _mines!_ **I** ripped that through and through, night and day for _weeks_!" Phoenix no longer hissed, instead his voice was raw and lustful. "Phoenix." Victor called back his brother's attention. "Do you own that? I mean, _really_ own that?"

"Yes."

"And your letting Jin go to him why?"

"I'm not!"

"Yeah you are." Victor pointed to a running Jin. "Fuck!"

* * *

_'Lets see...Alissa said that James went to the diner.'_

Jin walked around the fogged streets of Silent Hill. "AHHHHHHHHH! HOLYFUCKHOLYFUCK! JAMESSSSSSSSSS!" Jin covered his ears at the screech of a small blond. "Human will you just-Wait. You know my James?" Jin asked, uncovering his ears and tilting his head at the shaking blond. "Y-yes..."

"Can you show me to him?" the blond didnt give an answer. 'I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to see James."

"Are you going to hurt him?" the sudden calm in his vocie shocked Jin. "No, I swear." Jin promised, crossing his heart. "Okay." Jin followed the blond. "Why did you scream and who are you?" Jin asked. "Your pretty big, and nothing big out here is safe...or for that matter, nothing of any size is safe here. I'm Alex." Alex stopped and extended his hand to Jin. "I can understand that." the firey red head laughed. "I'm Jin." they shook hands and Jin smiled at the fact of meeting another, now, relaxed human. "How do you know James?" Jin asked as they continued walking. "Well at first, I passed him in the street and we talked then the siren rang out" Jin half smiled at the the shiver Alex gave. "and he took me to a hardware store where hid out. He saved me and even comforted me. James is a really good guy." a pang of jelousy hit Jin as he listened to Alex speak about James. "You speak of James with high fondness." he pointed out. "Wh-What?Well...maybe just a little...the guy _did_ save me." Jin watchd Alex flush a deep red.

"How do you know James?" Alex asked. "Well, I-"

"Alex did you-Jin!" James gasped at the golden eyed man. "Hello James." Jin gave a deep bow then smiled the shell shocked other. "Y-you...Alex.."

"Yeah..I met your friend while lookin for others. I was kinda freaked out at first-"

"Kind of?" Jin laughed. "but when I noticed, shut up, he looked pretty normal" Alex motioned to Jin black button up shirt and navy blue jeans. "And that he wasnt trying to kill me in the first few seconds, I calmed down a bit. Then he said he knew you." James blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Jin is one of the...well uhhh... He was trying to kill me-"

"I was _trying_ to talk to you and you kept running."

"With a sword?" James smiled as he put his hands on his hips. "I always carry that when going through Silent Hill! Like your friend, Alex said: Everything small and big is dangerous around here." By this time James and Jin stood only inches away. "I told you I'd see you soon didnt I?" James stared at Jin's sharp toothed smile. "Staring is still rude." Jin laughed as James shook from his daze. "Yeah..."

"I've missed you..." Jin wrapped his arms around James, bringing him close. "Me too." James nuzzled into the familiar scent. "W-Well I'll just be...doozin off. Nice meetin ya Jin."

"You too Alex." Jim hummed, not taking his eyes off of the human in his arms.

"Yeah I bet..." Alex whispered under his breath, walking into the diner.

In the diner

"Why would James want a big, monster that tried to kill him? Why cant he just go out with a human he knows?" Alex mumbled, throwing himself at a table within the diner. "Jealous much, kid?" Alex jumped at the amused, cocky vocie. "Jeezus! Why are all of you big people choosing _me_ to scare?!" Alex hissed at the larger blue haired male, leaning on the window. "Sorry bout that." the green eyed guy shrugged and Alex could tell he really didnt mean it. "My names Alex, not kid and what do you mean 'jealous much'!? I'm not jealous of...that...that..." the larger of the two watched the blond try to find something bad to call Jin. In the end, Alex dropped himself back to his chair sighing. "That amazing looking guy with James..."

"Exactly. Look here kid, I'm Phoenix. That 'amazing guy's brother and lover. You obivously like that..._thing_ over there named James so how about we help each other out?" Alex watched Phoenix through narrowed baby blue eyes. "Why should I trust you?" Phoenix smirked and leaned over to where him and Alex where eye to eye. "Because beside those two out there-" he pointed to the laugh couple outside. "I'm the only one that can really break those two up. But I may need help. You willing?"

"I guess..."

"Well get ready 'cause here's our starting point."

"The hell are you-!" the rest of Alex's were caught in Phoenix's mouth. Alex let his eyes flutter close as Phoenix's lime & strawberry wrapped around him and closed his senses. "Alex!" said blond snapped from the smirking lips in front him to a shocked looking James and, in Alex's opinion, a pretty pissed Jin.

* * *

"The HELL Phoenix?!" Jin barked at the smirking blue head holding Alex to his chest. "Heeeeeey Jin! Oh! This must be James." Phoenix unglued himself from a blushing blonde to shake the hand of James Sunderland. "Y-yeah. You are...?"

"Love" he turned to Alex. "Mind introducing me?" Alex quickly snapped out of his daze and _skipped_ over to Phoenix, laching to his arms. "No problem babe! James, this is Jin's brother and meh boyfriend, Phoenix." Alex gave a shinning smile while James just gapped at Jin and Alex. "I've hear so many things 'bout you James. Nice to meet ya." Phoenix gave the best fake smile he could. "Phoenix, what are you doing?" Jin eyed his brother, his eyes fading to a dark smoldering gold. "Just spending sometime with _my_ Alex." said blond blush and even giggled. "I-I didnt know..."

"Well I didnt think I'd see my blue fire bird again!" Alex nuzzled Phoenix's arm. "I-I'm...happy for you 'Lex." Truth be told, James _wasnt_ happy. He was a mix of things and though he didnt know what he was feeling, but he knew happy wasnt one of the emotions. "Thanks Jaz~" To James, it seemed Alex was really happy. While the two short humans lied to each other about their feelings, the two taller men spoke in hushed tones.

"You cant play with a human's feelings like this!" Jin hissed softly. "Who says I'm playing?! Is it that your jealous?"

"_J-Jealous?! _Is this what your doing?!"

"I love Alex...He's few that will admit that he loves me too." Phoenix eyes swirled into a moss of sadness. "Phoenix..." Jin's heart twisted as he watched his usually cocky brother turn away from him. "Me and Jin have to get back to the family. Bye, love" Phoenix gave an actual smile as he kissed Alex goodbye. "See you later right babe?" Alex translation _'This isnt the end of it, is it?'_

"Of course!" Phoenix winked. Phoenix translation _'Not even close~'_

As the two hurt brother/lovers left the diner together and two human men; both mixed up with emotions, sat together all four of them shared the same thought to one or another:

_'I love you'_

**A/N- **Yeah I know! The chapters are bit short! Sorry bout that, I'll try to make them longer~ Hope you've enjoyed it so far and plz RRA!


	5. Chapter 5

_"Is that fucker James around?"_

"No. And I told you to _not_ call him names. At least not in front of me." Alex huffed at Phoenix over the _S&H Hill Diner_ phone. _"I'm sorry snuckums~" _

"Shut up..I hate it when you call me that."

_"Whhhhhhhhhy?"_

"'Cause you dont mean it. So stop being such a- Cutie!" Alex quickly put on his 'bottom' boyfriend voice as James walked in. _"He's there isnt he? I gotta admit though; You sound really cute."_

"P-Phoenix!" the blush and stutter that eruptted from Alex made James smile at Alex's happiness but narrow his eyes at the name. _"I'm serious!"_

"Stop playin Phoenix!" Alex giggled nervously. _"Man if I wasnt with Jin, I'd wreak you."_ Alex gulped as he pictured the others cocky grin and pulsing green eyes. "Hey Alex? Can you help me with these bags?"

"Oh! Sure Jaz! I've gotta go babe~ Love joo~"

_"Love you too, Al-icous"_

And with that purr of 'Alex' and 'delicous' mixed together, the line went blank. For a second, Alex wondered if Phoenix really ment any of what he said. _'Jin wasnt there...'_

_"Man if I wasnt with Jin"_

_'Or he wouldnt had said that..Can he really like me?'_

"Alex!"

"Sorry!" Alex yelped, running over to James. "Sooo that was Phoenix?" James asked noncalautly, passing Alex the milk he...well cant really say brought. "Yeah that was my Big blue." Alex wistfully said, grabbing the milk and hopping to the kitchen. "You like him a lot huh?" James sighed. "He's sweet, he's cocky, he's-"

* * *

"-_so_ fucked up." Jin told Victor. "What do you mean?" Victor glanced his blue/gray eyes over to his brother on the other side of the couch. "He's _playing_ with that blond human!"

"Alex."

"Yes,yes..." Jin huffed off his brother. "Your not jealous are you?" Victor smirked at Jin's sudden fluster-ness. "No! I'm not!"

"Why are you so nervous and jumpy then?"

"Because...-"

"Not an answer."

"To be accused of such emotion when I'm with James is..."

"Shocking?"

"Yes shocking. Thank you Phoenix." Victor watched in amusement as Jin absetmindly flicked his wrist at the older behind him. "Anytime bro." Jin double took at Phoenix making his way around the sofa. "Gotta admit; It's nice to be outta that creepy ass hotel. Alissa did a good job finding an _intact_ house near here." Phoenix sat on the table in front of his two brothers. "Sure did. Though, I cant help but wonder who use to live here; A small farm house." Victor looked from Phoenix's shrugging figure to Jin's worried face. "Hey I doubt their around here anymore. We're here. That's all."

"Yes but...No pictures, no records...no nothing." Jin sighed. "True enough. It's-"

"Unsettling?" Sora offered, leaning on the kitchen/living room doorway. "Scary?" Alissa offered next, popping up next to her sister. "Or plain ol' wrong?" Cybil took her stand next to the small school girl and the bloody nurse. "All of those pretty much sum this house up." Victor said as he sunk more into the corner of the sofa and looked around the house. "I agree. Somethings not right." Jin leaned back as well. "You guys are _way_ to supersitious." Phoenix leaned forward, ruffling his hair. "We're blue, blood red, and mango haired killers, Sora is a dead nurse, Cybil is an ex-cop that had to go through...Lets say her 'Angel Myers' stage and Alissa...is Alissa. I think we all have a right to think something's up." Victor watched as Phoenix face looked over his brothers and sisters.

"The more you think and say there is something, the more it will turn out as such. I'd advise everyone relax." Phoenix sighed out, closing his eyes and not seeing the shocked faces of his family. _'He...he's so calm. He's trying to calm everyone down.'_ Jin smiled. "Phoenix is right. We must all be and stay calm." Jin added, smiling at Phoenix's now shocked face. Victor and their three sister grunted in agreement."T-Thanks Jin."

"Anytime."

~~Ealier with Phoenix~~

"Did you mean that?" Phoenix jumped at the sound of his sister's voice. "How long have you been there?" he narrowed his eyes. "Long enough. Dont dogde the question: Did ya mean what you told blondie?" Sora watched Phoenix brush his nose, a nervous habit he didnt think anyone knew. "Mean what?"

"The whole thing about Jin, and ya know, wreakage?" Sora's yellow cat eyes smiled through her droopy bloody bandages. "W-No! Of course not! The kid's cute and all but he's not Jin."

"Whatever you say 'Nix." Sora fixed her nurse hat in her short, light brown, spikey hair.

"Youuuu can go and bother Victor or somethin."

"Nope I think this is way more interesting. Do you like him?" Sora stalked closer. "No! Now I'm goin' downstairs so leave me be!" Phoenix hissed and blushed furiously, stomping downstairs. _'I dont I dont I dont! No but Jin..right?'_


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you just-"

"I _cant!_What dont you get about that?!"

"I dont get how you can lift three times your weight but you cant get this damn thing OF OF ME!"

"Shut it Abigail! You'll attract somethin'!"

"No! Mike, if your not-!" the green haired male bent down and slapped his hand over his lighter haired sister. "If..you want me..to _help_ you, you have to stay..._quiet_!" Mike hissed softly and slowly. She narrowed her mercury gray eyes but nodded. "Good." Mike huffed, looking around the foggy town. "Let's see. We came from the house, that creepy ass kid tried to kill you-"

"He was chasing _you_! You threw me at _him_!"

"then that weird old lady was talkin 'bout some guy that old childhood monster Alex..."

"Then the siren went off again.."

"Now your trapped under the useless phone poll." Mike smiled at his pissed off sister. "I'm off to find help!" Mike smiled and ran down the street, mainly to piss his sister off more.

Mike hummed his way down the familiar streets of Silent Hill, not worried about the siren since he had timed them. "If that old lady was talkin about some guy named Alex, maybe theres more humans around..." Mike mumbled as he passed _S&H Hill Diner. _

_"James, can you help me?"_

_"Why dont you call your boyfriend?"_

_"Ha ha ha. Your _hilarious_."_

Mike stopped and watched the blonde and brunette laugh and joke through the dim window. "Uhmmm sorry, but I was wondering if-"

"Another human!" Alex jumped up and down, bringing James out from the back to see the confused green carmel guy standing in the doorway. "Nice to meet you. My name is James, sorry about Alex." James jerked a thumb to the bouncing blond behind him. "I-It's fine really." Mike stuttered out his surprise at the friendly smiling male in front of him. "You look shocked." James observed. "I-it's just...with everything in this town...I didnt expect survivors to be so...friendly." Mike scratched the back of his neck with a laugh. "Yeah, well we all need some kind of help, it's best to be friendly. What can we do for you?"

"My sister is stuck under a phone poll and we need some help."

"I'll go!" Alex jumped next to James, earning a smile from the two guys. "Alex you cant even lift one of these tables-"

"Yes I can! Plus I wanna go out! You've kept me in here the _whooole_ day." Alex pouted, crossing his arms. "Fine but be careful." James gave the excited blond a half smiled. "I'm sorry in advance for Alex. He's... kinda like a big man child." Mike couldnt help but laugh as he looked at the big, baby blue eyed hopping around the diner. "I can relate. My sister is like a five year old." James smiled at Mike's annoyed yet wistful voice. "Lets go! I wouldnt wanna be stuck under a phone poll this long!" Alex bounced next to Mike and pulled him out the door.

* * *

"Bout damn time!" Abigail narrowed her light chocolate eyes as the two talking males walked towards her. "Hey Abby! Been holding up okay?" Abigail simply glared at her older brother, her palms in back of her, holding her up. "Jeez I'm jokin Abs! This is Alex." The blond next to him waved and smiled. "My names Abigail. You can just call me Abby...right after ya'll get this off of me." Alex nodded and went to one end of the broken telephone poll while Mike went to the other. "1, 2,3 lift!" together Alex and Mike counted together, lifting the poll.

Abby shuffled out from under the poll, allowing the guys to drop it. "Thanks Alex."

"I helped! I lifted with Alex-"

"But your not important." Mike flared up and Abby's cocky expression. "Now listen here ya little-"

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM_

"shit." Mike finished meekly looking at his watch. "I-I though we had more time Mike!" Abby squeaked, watchin as the streets peeled and the darkness sunk in. "It's too early! We gotta get some w-where!"

"Aparent-fuckin-ly! Come on!" Alex drug the siblings back to the diner. "James!" Alex tried to open the door only to find it boarded up from the inside already. "James it's us! I got Mike and his sist-"

"Someone got him!" Mike yelled, lookin in the side window. Alex ran next to Mike and watched as the same clocked figure that grabbed him days before, lifted James by his neck. "JAMES!" Alex banged on the glass along with Mike, trying to break the glass. The hood of the figure fell back and Alex fell to the ground.

_mmmmmmmmmmmmmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMM_

Alex watched as the figure and James disappeared. Abby covered her ears and watched the streets turn foggy. Mike looked around in confusion. "That was short...really short." Mike looked at Abby and asked if she was okay. "I'm fine. Might wanna worry 'bout him." She pointed to the hunched over blond on the floor. "Alex..?"

"He took him. He took James..." Mike watched as behind Alex's blond hair, tears fell. "Who took James?" Mike slowly bent next Alex.

* * *

"Get off of me! The hell is going on?!" James awoke in a small concrete room with nothing but a chair, mirror and a bed. James screamed and banged the chair on the walls 'till it broke, then threw the bed, the springs and metal ringing through his room.

"Shut up! Screamin bloody murder aint gunna help ya.." James watched as the door to the room opened. James squinted at the silhouette of the male. "Why am I here?" James snapped. In a flash the mans hands were around his neck once again. "There are a couple of 'Why' questions bouncing around within my head as well." He bent James back with his hand still around his throat. "Why are you friendly? Why are you even here? Why is it that as soon as you came, Jin hasnt spent two minutes with me?" James opened his eyes just enough to see those same pissed off narrowed green eyes he first saw when him and Alex found the diner.

"P-Phoenix!" James gasped, trying to claw at the huge hand gripping his neck. Phoenix continued to watch James gasp and struggle. "If your werent here..." His grip tighten, making James squeak. _'Stop it! You'll kill him!'_ Phoenix watched James and wondered why he should care. _'Come on Phoenix! Do it! Snap his neck and Jin is all yours~'_As tempting as it was...Phoenix stood up straight and let go of James. Harsh green eyes turned soft and worried as James stumbled back, gasping and coughing. "I'm s-"

'_Was I going to say sorry? Why should I be sorry? I'm not!'_Even so, Phoenix walked over to James. "Let me see." James looked up at him with a scared and shocked look. "I wont hurt you. I...I'm sorry." Phoenix sighed. James slowly nodded, lifting his neck. Phoenix's face twisted as he looked over the blue and purple bursting on the humans neck. "I'm so sorry."

_'What is wrong with me? Kill him!...' _

"Should've never done it." James hissed, rubbing his neck. "I know."

'_Dammit! Stop it!'_James looked at Phoenix. "Why are you being so nice? I know you hate me." Phoenix looked at the small blush that painted James cheeks and couldnt help but smile. "Jin told you?"

"Yeah. Look...I didnt _know_I stole him from anybody-"

"You didnt." Phoenix sighed. "Jin doesnt..love me the way he loves you." green eyes ranked over the smaller male. _'He's...cute.'_ Phoenix couldnt stop. "Wh-What are you doing?" James watched the others electric green orbs move closer. The brunette couldnt help but looker over Phoenix. _'I...I...'_ James leaned in, brushing his lips over the others. A shock ran through both and James gasped, making Phoenix smirk. "James.." Phoenix whispered, placing his hands on James' hips. "Ph-Phoenix" James brain hazed as Phoenix's sweet breath hit him. James wrapped his arms around Phoenix's neck, crashing their lips together. The small sweet moans spurred Phoenix on and soon he lost himself.

* * *

_"What do you mean he took James?!"_ Jin hissed into the phone. "I mean he fuckin took James! What else could that have meant?!" Alex yelled back, trying not to cry. _'I thought he liked me! Yeah liked me my ass!'_

_"Why did _your_ boyfriend kidnap _my_ boyfriend?"_ Alex stayed silent. _"He's not really your boyfriend is he?" _

"...N-No not really..."

_"GODDAMMIT!"_ Alex pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up the tone line phone. Alex watched as the rain started to fall. Mike came behind him and patted him on his shoulder trying to show some comfort. Jin watched as well from his window, but unlike Alex there was one place he knew he could find Phoenix.

_A/N- I really didnt know how to end this, so add whatever kind of ending to this chapter_


	7. Chapter 7

"I can _believe_ him!" Jin hissed as he wondered around town, thinking where he should check first. "If he touches James-"

_"P-Phoenix!"_

Jin stopped and turned on his heel, trying to figure out where the scream came from. _"W-wait! Stop it!"_

"James!" Jin yelled running to the hotel. "Phoenix get your fuckin hands-!" Jin busted down a hotel room door to see James with his legs wrapped around Phoenix's waist, laying on his back laughing. Phoenix stopped tickling James and look at Jin's pissed, shocked and hurt look. "I dont underst-stand...Why? Why did you do this?!"Jin yelled at the both of them, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

"J-Jin! It's not what-"

"-it looks like!" Phoenix finished yet he didnt move and neither did James. "So please explain." Jin walked in the one lamp lit room and closed the door. "Well I-I had kidnapped James 'cause...he was takin' you away from me. But as I got closer and closer to snapping his neck...I realized I couldnt do it." Phoenix smiled at James. "I mean I could of course-" James grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. "-But I didnt want too." he laughed. "So you guys...are together?" Jin asked. "W-No!"

* * *

"So you..like James, which is why you pretended to go out with...Phoenix?" Alex nodded silently. Mike watched his sister work with the confused blond. _'Phoenix, Jin...why are those names familiar...?'_ Mike looked out the window and spotted another, slightly shorter, big male. "We got company!" Mike turned to see Alex's confused face as the light mango haired male walked in.

"What do you want?" Alex stepped in front of Mike and Abby. "You must be Alex. I'm Victor. You've recently been dragged in a very difficult game by my oldest brother Phoenix for my second oldest, Jin." Victor gave a sly smile and a bow. "We'll nice to meet you Victor. I am Alex, your brother Phoenix is an asshole-"

"I know."

"And this is Abigial and Mike." Alex turned to Mike and Abby's stunned face. "What?" Alex asked turning back to a now shocked Victor.

"Why does everybody look surprised?!" Alex huffed, pouting. Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him back, leaving Victor and Mike in the middle. "V-Victor...?" Mike watched steel/ocean eyes turn from shocked to soft. "Y-Your here...Your home." Victor hugged Mike. "T-The fire..." Victor sighed softly, feeling the male against him cling to him more. "M-My parents died...Me and Abby were dragged away to..somefuckin place..." Mike trailed off, listening to the oh so amazing sound of Victors heart beat. "I'm sorry." Victor whispered, hugging Mike tighter.

"If all you guys are gay, how am **_I_** suppose to find someone?" Abby spoke up, pouting in one of the diner chairs. "You could become a lesbian." Alex shrugged and looked around as Victor and Mike started to laugh. "NOT FUNNY!" Abby hissed. "I wasnt kidding." Alex said with the most serious face in the history of serious faces which made the two odd hair colored males laugh harder. Mike's light up, creating a light melty sliver effect.

"I've missed you, beatuiful." Victor subsided to a huge smile as he held Mikes hand as his own steely blues turned almost a teal blue. "Same here Mongo." Victor found himself adoring the past hated nickname as everything slipped away except for the green fire of his life.

* * *

"-And we only kissed that once." James finished, now sitting next to Phoenix on the bed with Jin still seated in the hotel desk chair. He narrowed his eyes at the two. _'James wouldnt lie...but Phoenix..'_

"I gotta admit; James is amazing..." Jin grinded his teeth as Phoenix continued. "But...Alex is just amazing-er." Jin looked at his older brother in surprise. "Alex?"

"Yep! Since our I kiss in the diner...He's...I dunno. He's grown on me." Phoenix let a goofy smile cross his face, making him look...young and...happy. James smiled and patted Phoenix on the shoulder. Then somethin came to Jin. "Why a hotel?"

James blushed and Phoenix laughed. "Well apperently, James is afraid of rats."

"Shut up! I thought it was a monster..."

"We were walkin back to the diner and James thought he saw a monster. Obviously he forgot who I was and dragged me in here. For a human, he's very bossy...and pretty scary." James hit the laughing blue haried male sitting next to him. Jin smiled as well as he pulled James into his lap. "Jin!" James turned even redder as he wrapped his arms around the largers neck. "So...you love me?" Jin asked quietly, placing his head on James' chest.

James looked sadly at Phoenix. _"Go ahead."_ Phoenix mouth, shaking off the feeling of sadness. "Y-yes! Of course Jin. Always." Jin brightened as he looked at James now smiling face. "Well, before you guys get busy all up in this room, Imma leave. See you Jin, bye James." Before Phoenix left, he and James shared one more look the he ducked out of the hotel, rain starting to fall.

"_No one can tell your crying in the rain."_ Phoenix remembered his father telling him that one day, when he caught his father standing outside crying about his mother passing. Phoenix slowed his running and walked, letting the fresh rain wash away his bitter salt tears.

* * *

_"Come Alex...Father of the Damned. Re-claim your throne."_

_"What are you talking about?! Where am I?!" Alex watched as suddenly, the diner was pitch black yet...someone or something was there with him, shifting the clouds of black around him._

_"Alex~" The voice hissed, soft and sedective yet dangerous and fill of venom. "No...No!" Alex began running from the voice...or at least he tried. "My lord, you mustnt run! Alex, Alex, Alex-"_

"Alex! Stop it!" Mike tried his damnest to keep the thrashing blond still in his bed. "Alex! Buddy, its me, Mike!" Behind him were Abby and Phoenix. "Let me Mike." Phoenix stood next to him. Gray eyes locked with green, soft orbs. Mike nodded, passing the blond's hands to Phoenix.

"Alex, love. It's me, Phoenix. Wake up."

_That voice.. "Phoenix?!"_

"Phoeni...Phoenix." Alex spoke softly, calming a bit. "I'm here." Phoenix let go of the smallers hands as he slid his to Alex's cheek.

_"My lord~!" Suddenly a womans face popped out of the darkness, scaring him awake._

"P-Phoenix...!" Phoenix watched Alex jolted awake, his eyes scared as they scanned the room and finally landed on him. "Hey kid. You okay?" Green eyes sparked as deep blues narrowed. "You...you ASSHOLE!" Phoenix's eyes went wide as Alex pulled himself into a sitting postion and started punching him in the arm, chest anywhere his fist could reach. "The hell?! Mike, I thought you said he was in a weak state!" Phoenix kept his face out of reach from Alex as he continued to punch. "I-Is he not?"

"Does he _look_ it?!" Phoenix glared at the green heads laughing. "How could you?! Then you come here...all heroic!" Alex's hit became weak and slow as he bent his head down. "Love, what are you taking about?" Phoenix caught the human's arms and leaned in. "Dont call me that!...You dont mean it..." Phoenix gave Abigail and she dragged her brother out of the back room with her.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Phoenix lifted Alex's head by his chin but he turned his head anyways, not before Phoenix spotted the tears running down his face. "You took James...Why? Why'd you do it?!" The something setted on Phoenix and he dropped his hand. "Right. You want James...everybody does." Alex watched shocked at his sudden bitter tone. "W-What? I dont-!" Alex cut himself off in surprise. _'I dont want James. I want...'_

"You." Alex finished his thought, looking down at his hands. This stopped Phoenix in getting ready to leave. "What?" he growled, ready to punch something. "I...I want you..Im mad because you took him..not away from me but with you..." Alex blushed a deep red as Phoenix sat back down. "Your serious?" Alex sighed and put his hand on his head, trying to prevent a headache. "I wish I wasnt...ass." he gave a little smile and Phoenix grinned. "I'm too awesome for ya kid." Phoenix folded his arms behind his head. "You wish.." Alex went to hit him but Phoenix laid down, making the blonde fall over his stomach. "You missed."

"No shit." Alex couldnt help but laugh. Alex rolled off and laid next to the laughing blue head. The blond laid his head on the large vibreating chest next to him. Phoenix hugged Alex close, loving the way he nuzzled his chest. "Alex.." Phoenix called his name gently and soft. Alex locked eyes with the soft green orbs and he couldnt help but love the way Phoenix's soft lips went from a twisted smirk to a soft smile. Phoeix dipped his head and kissed the blond in his arms. "I love you Phoenix..." Alex sighed after their kiss broke and as he laid his head back on Phoenix' chest. "I love you too..." Phoenix whispered as he watched Alex drifted off. _'James..'_

_A/N- I know. I havent posted in awhile, n for those still stickin' by meh, thank joo guys! You too readers! Please RRA n continue to enjoy~_


	8. Chapter 8

"Nonononono! That wasnt what happened!" Mike laughs, sitting at one of the diner tables with Victor, Phoenix and Alex, Jin and James, Abigail, Sora and Alissa. "You going to lie in front of everybody Mike?" Victor laughs at his boyfriend. "I'm serious! Look, okay, me and Victor _had_ ditched Kassey and Charlie but not to go 'down to the lake and get it on' as he so tastfully put it." Mike smiles as everyone laughs. James exuses himself to the kitchen to check the food, being the head chef and all.

"Where _did_ you learn how to cook?" James jumps almost dropping the bowl of seaoned chicken. James snaps to the voice behind him. "Fuckin-! Phoenix! You cant be in here!" James trys his damnest to move the green eyed male out the kitchen. "Whhhhhhhhhhhhy?" he whines, trying not to laugh as James continued to fail and push his stomatch. "Because you pick at the food-Stop it!" he huffs and grills Phoenix as he starts eating the patato fries. "I *chews* cant seem to understand. I'm slow." Phoenix shrugs as he continues to eat the fries. "Stop it!" James snatches the bowl away and glares at Phoenix. "Get out." he says softly, still glaring. Phoenix being the big toughy he is, stands his ground and crosses his arms. "No."

"OWWW!" Everyones attention turns to the kitchen. Jin decides _not_ to get up and let things run it's course. Everyone watches as James chases Phoenix out the kitchen with the broom. "Stay out!" James yells as he continues to hit Phoenix with the broom. "Jin! Alex! HELP!" Everyone laughs as Phoenix trips and James bounces around him, still hitting him with the broom. James finally stops, panting heavly. "_Dont_ come in the kitchen,_ again._" Phoenix glares at him from underneth his arm. "...fine." James glares at him alittle longer then sighs, and stalks back to the kitchen. Phoenix slowly gets up and walks over to the table of people. "None of you...even _thought_ to help?!" he hisses very slow and very calm. Everyone exchanges looks, all a face of bulit up laughter. "W-Well...ya see hun,..." Alex bursts out laughing and that sets everyone off. Phoenix closes his eyes, sighs and sits next to Alex, who is giggling. "I'm-I'm sorry Phoenix." he looks at the narrowed green orbs on him and-

"Pfffffffffffffffft! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha ha!"

The green eyes close again and wait til everything is silent to reopen. Alex smiles and cuddles Phoenix's crossed arms. Truth was, he could care less of who held on to him as long as someone cared enough to do so. So when Alex hold on to him, Phoenix's anger melts away into a sigh. "Okay Alex is off the hook, but you Jin" he points an acussing finger at his brother with his free hand. "You have no excuse!"

"I indeed do." Jin smiles, his sharp teeth bright white and his eyes sparkling. "James is one scary man." Everyone laughs and they continue to smile and laugh, Phoenix sparing a glance at the cook in the kitchen evey now and again.

* * *

"They were _what?!_" A dark cloaked woman hisses at cut up, bloody nurse.

"Grauhuahudbkcdbu-"

"Okay enough." she hisses, not wanting to hear the dead nurses garguling any more. "I want you to find Jin. No! Better yet I want you to take me to him. He will be made an example of. Him and his brothers." she growls. _"But what of Alex? What of his memory loss?"_ a voice hisses softly from the darkness beyond the woman. "Do not worry of such things. He will gain his memory and forget all about his fleshy sinful friends. Alex is King! No king would ever discuss himself with such sinners."

_"You are right. Go to Jin. Do what you must to in the streets of our town. He must be made an example."_

"Yes my queen." the woman turns and bows to the darkness behind her, then follows the twitching nurses out.

_'I will see you soon my king...'_

* * *

Jin and James walk over to the hotel and up to the hotel room they were staying in. "Your cooking is amazing!" Jin laughs at the blush that appears on James cheek's. "Not really, I was just winging it. I-"

**_SLAM_**

Something hard slams against the hotel door. James jumps into Jin's arms. "Hide under the bed and be very quiet." James nods and follows the orders. He watches from the bed as Jin goes to the door. "Jin!" he whispers. Jin turns his head and smiles then opens the door. A pipe knocks him down to his knees.

_"Jin! Where is he?!"_

James covers his mouth as the woman speaks. "I dont know who it is you speak of. Why do you come to me in such an ill manner?" Jin asks on the floor holding his head. _"You know who and why! The sons of our savior...You disgust me!"_ another hit. _"Where is he?!" _ two people hold Jin's arms, ready to drag him away. "Who?!" Jin screams. _"The sinful human! You have created a realtionship with this balsphamer and damned the rest of this town along with your brothers!"_ James realizes their talking about him. "I know not of whom you speak of." Jin's voice is small but unwavering. _"Your willing to die for him?"_ shock and disgust dripping from her words.

James squeezes his hand around his mouth tighter, muffling his cries as he watches Jin send him a wary side way glance. "I am."

_"So be it."_

With another knock, Jin knocks out and is dragged away. When the men stop searching the room and finally leaves, James doesnt move, he doesnt speak. He lays there, crying.

* * *

"Mother! What is the meaning of this?!" Phoenix voice booms strong and loud through the dark church. _"You know what this is my son. This holds as an example of what you and your brother must do."_

"I will not! You..." his voice cracks as he turns to beaten, battered, bloody body of his dead brother. "You have killed you flesh and blood...for what?!" the anger exploded. "For these damned ghost-"

_"For this town!"_

Victor, Sora, Cybil and Alissa's cries could be heard, even over the sound of their mother. _"You will remember to mind yourself!"_

"Mind myself? In this insanity?!" the tears burn down his cheek as he shakes his head. "No..."

_"No? You defy-"_

"I cannot defy to whom I've never answer to. You killed Jin mother! What isnt sinking in?! Your son, our brother! NO! I will **_not_** kill these huma- James and Alex, nor Abigal and her brother, Mike. You and the rest of this town can burn and choke in the sulfer you've made, but the rest and I will not stand this." Victor appears next to Phoenix. "Damn right." their sisters appear next. "Mother, we cant let this go on." Alissa stands silent.

_"Alissa darling, Mommy needs you. You know this."_

Alissa looks at Jin's body, hanging from the town symbol out of the open doors of the church. "No mom..."

"Send any of your men and we will kill all of them. I'm sure that's as clear as it gets. We're leaving." Phoenix and his family swoop out of the chruch. "Miss! You mustn-!" a woman in a blue cloak falls in front of the dark pedastal. _"Worry not my child. When our father arises, no sinners will live. He will purfiy this town once again.."_

* * *

"Love? Love where are you?" Phoenix searchs Jin and James hotel room. A small hiccup gives away James. Phoenix slowly bends down and peaks under the bed. "James..."

"He's dead isnt he..? Jin?" he croaks, looking into Phoenix's dark mossy worried green eyes. Phoenix says nothing, giving James all the answers. "I-It was because of me..." Phoenix is never one to lie, so he simply doesnt answer. "Oh god...!" James starts to bawl and cry. "No please...Dont." Even as Phoenix moves the bed quickly and scrambles to hold James, Phoenix's voice still held the solmn tone. "I can stand to see anyone but you cry." he holds James to his chest as he continues to coo. "Ho-How can I not c-cry!? Jin is dead! Because of me..."

"Because he loved you. He wouldnt change that, you know this." James puffy, red and swollen light brown eyes lock with intense, loving greens. "I know...I loved him too you know?" he curls against the largers chest. "I know." Phoenix assures James as the crying simmers down to hiccups. "Di...Did you really mean what you said? At the hotel?" Phoenix thinks back

_"I have never felt this way...about anyone, not even Jin..."_

He nods. "That is still true and yes, I meant it." James heart starts to race but still, its breaking. "But dont worry about me. Your boyfriend...just...passed. You, as well as your heart, need time."

_'His eyes, the way he smiles...'_ James wasnt thinking about Jin... James of coruse loved Jin...But could he love Phoenix just as much?

"Thank you..so much." he croaks, snuggling deeper into Phoenix's chest. "Sleep my love."

"YOUR LOVE?!" James and Phoenix's head snap to spot Alex fuming at the door. "Fuck me..." Phoenix mumbles. "Sideways..." James finishes as they stand.

* * *

"Look Alex, calm down-"

"Dont you tell me to calm down! How could you?! You said you love me!" Phoenix nods.

"I do-"

"Then what the hell are you doing calling James 'love'?!" James shrinks behind Phoenix. "Huhhhhhhhhhhh world wide comfort...name?"

"Your so full of shit! And you!" He points a finger a James. "You...I cant...ARG!" he screams, throwing a lamp. "Where'd he get the lamp?" James whispers to Phoenix, looking at the room lamp, still lit dimmly in the corner. "No idea."

"...to believe my 'friend'...GOD! You know what you are? A whore!" James gasps and comes out from hiding. "Who the fuck you think your calling whore?!" James growls, him and Alex only inches away from each other. "You! Didnt think anyone saw your boyfriend hanging in middle of the town, huh? So your boyfriend's dead and you go to snatch another? Not to meation you came here to find you wife? Wow!" Phoenix's eyes go wide as black, inky strings circle Alex. "James..." the bruntte is fuming, dying to get into a fight. "Thats none of your damned buisness is it?!" James barks, his hand balling into fists.

"James get back here.." Phoenix continues to whisper. Alex smirks, the ink attaching themselves, binding themselves into his skin. "I think it is yes. I try to help you, you push me away, I selflessly put aside my quest to find my brother and you go to steal my boyfriend. This is my buisness. Your in _my_ town! Understand that bitch." he sneers, his dirty blond hair turning black and his eyes becoming red. "James!" Phoenix snaps, but still, James goes to punch him.

"Hmph." the inky cloak of strings grab James' fist, imbedding like razor blades into his skin. "AHHHHHH! SON OF A FUCKING-!" he pulls his fist out of the ink, his skin tearing off in doing so. "You motherfucker!" James glares at Alex but the glare melts away into shock and fear. "A...A-Alex?"

A dark rumble of laughter answers. "Silent Hill will thrive again and in turn, so will Sheperds Glen. The secret is to purfy all the filth that has entered this town! Filth like you." strands of black go out to attack Phoenix and James at the point of Alex's finger. "Ah,ah,ah." he tsks, the strands coming to a stop only inches away from the others. "Not yet. We have much planing to do." Alex snaps his red eyes to James and Phoenix. "I'll be seeing you two...most likely dead. See ya!" he walks out, the ink trailing behind him.

"What..the fuck was that...thing following him?" James asks, still holding his barely fleshed hand. "What ate and killed the rest of this town..." pitful green turn to James.

"Darkness."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where'd Alex go? Whats going on?!" Mike demands as he's dragged by the hand of his boyfriend Victor. "Look we have to go!" Mike stops and gasps at the body hanging from the town symbol. "I..Is that...? Oh god..." Mike's watery gray eyes drift from Jin's body to his rigid boyfriend. "Victor..I'm so sorry! I'm so..." Mike lets Victor pull him in to a long hug and doesnt question him for the rest of the drag to Victor's house.

"Cybil, Sora!" Victor calls as he walks into the two floored home. "This place..." mike mutters, feeling familiar with this place. "Yeah, we found this a way down from the farm house. Still creepy aint it?" through all his pain, he still managed to break a small smile to Mike. Mike nods, following him into large double doors to the right. "Sora, Cybil, find anything?" the nurse and ex-cop look up from the box they're digging through in the large living room. "Yeeeeeeeeeeah.." Sora's full cat like eyes shift slightly. "Whats wrong?" Mike and Victor step deeper into the living room. "We sorta found out who use to live here." Cybil mummurs, handing Victor a framed picture.

"Oh shit..." Mike gaps at the picture, "No shit 'oh shit!'" Victor gasps, looking at the family picture. "Sheperd Family...Alex..could he be _that_ Alex?" Victor eyes the happy blond hugging a smaller blond. "Wait you mean...Alex is childhood scare stories, Boogyman Alex?" Sora eyes scan frantically at the faces of those around her. "My guess is yeah and we're probably going to get our asses kicked by thee King of Chaos." Cybil watches as Alissa hops downstairs. "If daddy comes back...thats bad right?" everyone nods their head. "Yeah 'Lissa. Super bad." Sora smiles sadly. "We have to end this. We cant let this happen! We've sat here and made our home in to a living nightmare. Our brother is dead because of this!" everyone turns to Alissa who is now, instead of a child, stands as a grown...teen(the school outfit doesnt make her look too grown), her eyes dark and fearful. "...She's right. Where's Phoenix? We have to go and have a little parent vist." Victor smirks. Speak of the devil, Phoenix and James bust through the door.

"So...I pretty sure everyone's up to date on mommy and daddy dearest?" Phoenix looks around breathlessly, his green eyes landing on his youngest sister. "Very nice Alissa. You've been practicing?" she giggles and shrugs. "Something about this family's gotta give." she flicks her wrist and black string dance around her hand. "Well we better get moving." A sleepy Abigal trails downstairs. "Wh..Whats going on?" she asks, yawning.

"No time! Humans, there is a bunch of weapons in the basement, no guns you'll see why, get what you want and get back here." Cybil orders and Mike, James and Abby rush down to the basement. "Your helments are upstairs, I have Ebony, while Sora has her endless supply of knifes." Phoenix and Victor nod but Phoenix stops mid way upstairs. "Whats wrong 'Nix?"

"James shouldnt go. His hand is badly injured..." Victor shakes his head. "He must! The founding familys _need_ to be present. James is from the mayors family, Cybil from the Finch, Mike and Abby from Halloway and tecnically, we're from the Sheperd. This has to end." Phoenix grinds his teeth. _'Theres nothing I can say...Victor is right...'_

"If he is killed during the fight-"

"He wont be. James is strong then that, you know that." Victor smiles at his brother, once the 'human hater'. "Then lets go!"

* * *

The church door slams open, shocked gasp or gurgles(silent hill monstars cant speak XD) from the...things inside. "Ah, how nice. My daughters and, well, two of my sons! You've come to vist your poppa, yes?" Alex holds Jins old(Alex's orginal) pyramid helmet. "Yesss dad. It's been a while." Alissa hisses, standing in front of her brothers, side by side(Victor holding his Hydra shot gun and wearing his dark rusty yellow helmet and next to him, Phoenix holding his katana blade wearing his dark purple/blue rusty helmet) with James(Weapon of choice- Pipe!) and Mike(Weapon- Crowbar) on Phoenix's left and Abby(Chainsaw) and Cybil(Her endless gun Ebony) on Victors right.

"Really dad it has. Mean no letters, not even a phone call. Thats kinda mean ya know." Sora steps beside Alissa, her knives in hand. "I'm sorry sweetie." he coos sarcasticly. "Is there anything Daddy can do?" Sora tilts her head and thinks. "Yeah you can go to hell!" James and Mike go to the left side of the church, fighting as many spider neddle thing as they can and Abby and Cybil run to the right, fight off some spilt things.

"Josh!" Alex snaps and black strings catch Alissa's wrist. Josh steps out of the dark, a teenager just like Alissa. "Oh yeah? Fuck you!" Alissa eyes glow and her hair swishes from side to side as she shakes her head. Josh smirks, not spoting the string wrapping around his legs. "Ha!" she laughs as the strings pull him to the ground. Meanwhile, Phoenix clashed swords with his father and Victor was in a full out gun fight with his mother. "You've grown Phoenix! Strong and fearless just like your old man!" Phoenix growls. "Dont ever compare me to _you!_" Alex and Phoenix jump apart, landing in the middle of the room.

"Guess it looks like we're the main event." Alex chuckles, swing Jin's(Alex's originally) broad sword. "Guess so." Phoenix's voice rumbles through his helmet. "Lets fight like...men." Alex throws his sword and helmet near the church enterance. Phoenix tilts his head then nods. "Fine." he removes his helmet and throw his things next to Alex's. "Come on son! Lets see what daddy's taught ya!" Alex tauts as he puts his fist up. Phoenix growls as they both run towards each other.

* * *

"Mother! You _cant_ be serious!" Victor yells as the thrones in the back of the church and form a big spaced area. "I am deadly serious my child! You turn on this town! You turn on your parents!" their mother steps from the darkness on to the floor. James looks over-

"M-Mary!? Oh my god!"


End file.
